


NSFW ALPHABET: KLARA

by dizzylopunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylopunny/pseuds/dizzylopunny
Summary: Just my personal headcanons!  Wanted to try it out
Kudos: 8





	NSFW ALPHABET: KLARA

**Author's Note:**

> Just my personal headcanons! Wanted to try it out

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)  
Klara’s always down to make sure you had a good time, brushing your hair out of your face and peppering you with kisses to make sure you’re alright. She can get a little intense, its always her top priority to make sure that you both enjoy yourself

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Klara LOVES her lips. She won’t be afraid to help emphasize them, whether it be putting on lipstick or letting drool or cum drip from them, just so you can clean it up for her. On her partner, she’s not super picky. She loves waists, being able to hold someone by their waist and move them how you want them drives her nuts. Big or small, she loves it.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)  
She thinks it’s so hot to have someone cum inside her then have them eat their cum out of her. Of course, she’ll coo and run her fingers through your hair and comment on how pretty/handsome you look eating her out. She also likes fingering someone and having them cum on her fingers, slipping them into her partner’s mouth when they’re done so they can taste themselves.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Klara’s probably scrolled through someone’s Instagram and touched herself to them before. It’s something she’ll never admit unless she happens to get them alone and think it’ll boost the mood.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)  
Oh, she knows exactly what she’s doing. Klara’s had a lot of experience, she knows which places makes people tick the most and is always willing to try new things to see what different people like.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)  
Klara loves to ride. To be on top and get to look at the reaction of who she’s riding gives her such a rush. She just love love loves to give, to be able to make a person react will give her such a confidence boost. Being between someone’s legs is a close second, being on her back is in third. She just loves to look at you.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)  
She’s very good at reading people. If she senses her partner is nervous, she won’t be afraid to crack a joke or two to lighten the mood. More than anything, Klara just wants her partner to feel good! If that means trying to goof around a little she’s more than happy to do it. Sometimes, she just needs to goof around for herself too.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
Klara takes very good care of her pubes. They’re always well trimmed, she usually likes shaping her pubes into a triangle. If she has some extra time on her hands and knows she’ll be with someone soon, she’ll make a little heart and dye it purple or green. Just to spice it up.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)  
Klara isn’t too big on romance. She likes kissing, especially if someone’s being a bit too noisy, but she’s here to fuck. If her partner innitiates something romantic, she’ll try her best to follow through, but someone being overly sappy turns her off.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)  
Masturbation is something she does every once in a while, she doesn’t really see a need for it all the time. She keeps a little pink vibe in a secret drawer for when she does. Porn doesn’t do much for her, she’d much rather fantasize.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)  
Klara loves dirty talking, light humiliation, teasing, all that. She loves making someone squirm and telling them just how pathetic and sloppy they look for her. Of course, she won’t poke fun at someone if she thinks they can’t handle it.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)  
Klara’s down for doing it just about anywhere. Public restroom, at your mom’s house after dinner, outside… She can’t say she has a preference. She prefers a bed, just for comfort’s sake and the fact it’s big enough to do more positions on, but she doesn’t mind being up against a wall or a tree.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)  
As much as Klara likes to take charge, she loves it when someone makes the first move. To know that they want her so bad that they approach her first is SUCH an ego boost. She may take charge a little later on, but fighting for dominance always gets her going. Sometimes, she’ll give in if it benefits her.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Klara’s not huge on bodily fluids. Stuff like piss, scat, blood, and throw up turns her off.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)  
Klara loves to give. She loves to give blowjobs or eat someone out, especially if she can see them. She won’t mind it if someone fucks her throat or rides her face. She won’t ask for someone to eat her out, but if her partner wants to she won’t say no. It’ll put her in a submissive state from then on, so she much prefers having someone eat her out towards the end.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
Her pace varies based on how she’s feeling. If she just wants release, she won’t mind going fast and all in. If her partner just wants release, she’ll take her time and savor in having all that pent up energy come out at once.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)  
Klara quite likes quickies. If she can’t focus on her training because she’s horny, something quick and easy to get her rocks off so she can concentrate again really helps.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)  
Klara loves an adrenaline rush. Whether it be fucking somewhere where someone else can easily see or hear them or edging a little too much, she wants to see how far her partner will be willing to go. 

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)  
Klara tends to tap out faster when she’s with men than with women. The most she’s ever gone with a man was maybe three rounds (but even then she was tired and sore) and being with a woman can last her a few hours given her schedule is clear.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
Klara has a few toys, mainly a vibrator, dildo, and some fluffy pink handcuffs she ordered online as a joke. She much prefers using insertion items, such as her vibe and dildo, on herself and the handcuffs on her partner, especially if they get a little too handsy. She’s contemplated owning a strap on but never got around to buying one.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Teasing turns her on the most. She loves to make people beg for her, to just give them what they want and driving them to a point where they can’t take it anymore. Being teased is a different story. When Klara gets teased, she gets impatient, whiny, and complains a lot. She doesn’t like to beg for what she wants.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)  
Klara’s normally quiet. She’ll give a few soft moans, but usually she pants and gasps. Her volume increases when she’s close to orgasm, no matter where she may be. She’ll start to whine and even scream if the sex is intense enough right before she cums.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)  
Klara’s always wanted to rent a hotel room with a window overlooking a busy street and either fuck someone against it or get fucked pressed against the window where anyone passing by can see.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)  
Klara’s very proud of her body. She’s guilty for wearing push-up bras to help accentuate the fact she has D-cups and often wears lacey underwear when she’s not training (having it ride up when she’s out practicing is not fun to pull out constantly).

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
There’s very rarely a time where she’ll turn down sex, usually if she’s too tipsy or upset about something that happened earlier on in the day. Klara doesn’t go out seeking sex often, rather she waits for it to come to her, but she’s just about always down for a good fuck.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Klara likes to have sex during the day versus late at night, so falling asleep after sex for her is rare. She’s not huge on cuddling, especially if she’s all sweaty and sticky, but maybe after a nice shower or bath, with or without her partner, she’ll be more inclined to fall asleep.


End file.
